chaos_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Mituskai Nokura
Mitsukai Nokura is a 7th generation Mitsukai, and a member of the Dark Path. She is the eldest offspring of Shikisai Boukun, and the only child of Uzume. History Nokura was born to Shikisai and Uzume, thus making her a 7th generation Mitsukai because of her father. Since then her parents have split, but she retains a close relationship with both of them, along with her younger siblings. Nokura initially started out as a recon in training within Chaos X, but has since honed her skills and become a deadly member of the Dark Path despite her age. After abandoning her recon training to pursue her roots, she became a member of the Dark Path. She is also ranked as a Senior in Chaos X. Appearance Nokura has long, jet black hair, which is usually kept straight. She has bangs that shape into a triangle in the front, which barely touches the ridge of her nose. She has purple eyes, like all of Shikisai's kids, and has a full figure with a sizable bust. Usually she wears a black skirt with laced-stockings underneath, with boots to match. She typically wears a long-sleeved, button up shirt, which resembles a school uniform top. That, or a black tank top. Synopsis During her early days, Nokura trained under Asuka Saiyuu to become a recon, which involved little fighting and mostly spy-like training sessions. After realizing she was falling behind her siblings in terms of strength, Nokura switched full time to becoming a fighter like the others. During this switch she joined the Dark Path, and trained under the likes of Mizune, Makura, and her father. She also received training in swordsmanship under Seitaki, and became an honorary member through the training. Nokura, being a young woman, hasn't participated in many of the wars involving Chaos X. Only recently has she been involved in the efforts against Verax Die and the Hollow Circle. She has already killed multiple enemies during missions she's participated in. She has had frequently rivalries with other Dark Path members, all around her same age. Personality Nokura's personality has been described as calm and collected, with a good sense of humor to add to it. She is always seen joking around with one of her siblings or relatives, and their dad as well. Nokura has a more serious, sadistic side as well, but this is usually during combat. She also gains this persona when dealing with her younger sister, Yomi. Her goofy nature is from her dad, while her more serious side is attributed to her mother. She also has a serious case of aquaphobia (fear of water). Powers & Abilities 'Energies': *'Meta '- Nokura's offensive energy, used to power both sides of her arsenal. Can be used for the Wind or Meta. The energy was created when she crafted the Meta Element herself, and it usually carries a grey-like color. It can naturally strengthen her wind when combined with any techniques. This also enables techniques from her Meta Element to travel faster. The Meta is a metal and wind-based energy. *'Twister' - Nokura's defensive energy, which is directly linked to the Malice Element. When going on the defensive she'll rely on her Dark Path roots, since its the physically strongest part of her arsenal, only rivaled by the Meta. She uses this energy to form sturdy defenses through any of her elements, preferably the Malice or Meta Elements. Like the Meta, this energy is wind and metal-based. *'Whirlwind' - The typical combo energy Mitsukai have, Nokura's is made by combining her Meta and Twister. She can use any of her elements through this energy, but its supply is smaller than the other two. It however, can produce more devastating results in a shorter amount of time however. The color is usually a dark grey, or black, depending on what she's using at the moment. It increases her speed and strength. 'Elements': *'Wind Element' - Being an offspring of Shikisai means mastering the Wind Element. Not much to explain here. This is the first element she mastered, and she can utilize it to the fullest. This is what gives her the speed she obtained through training. Everything starts here. *'Meta Element' - Her mother's traits, referring to the manipulation of metal. She is able to produce this element through her Meta energy. This element can be used within her Wind as well, which will hinder its speed but give it an increase in strength. She is able to produce metal outside her body, depending on what energy she's using. *'Malice Element' - Basic art to the Dark Path. This is where a huge chunk of her strength originates from, coupled with the Meta Element. This is also where her defensive maneuvers originate from, as it's hard to get through. She usually combines the Malice with the Meta to create top notch defenses. She has completely mastered this element. *'Tempest Element' - The basic principles to the Tenkuu clan's wind manipulation. The Tempest utilizes the Wind, while taking another element to compliment it. In this case, it's Nokura's Meta, and sometimes her Malice as well. The techniques remain the same, but metal is usually involved in Tempest-based maneuvers, making hers stronger than most. 'Hand-to-hand Combat': Nokura's skills in hand-to-hand combat are well documented. Without using her weapon, she is able to subdue her opponents with her brute strength from being a Dark Path member. Coupled with her speeds, and she's fearsome up close. 'Equipment': *'Grinder '- Nokura's weapon of choice, crafted by Seitaki herself in the Ukari Shrine. The metal used to craft the weapon was from her own Meta Element, which is beneficial when it comes to utilizing the element itself. The weapon gained its name from Nokura using wind around its structure, laced with metal dust, giving it a 'grinding' like slash when used. The hilt is silver with black gems embedded through the center, and is categorized as a katana. The scabbard is purple, and usually kept at the left side of her waist. She's right handed.